Leafpool's Time
by Dove Quill
Summary: What happens to Leafpool after the disasterous Gathering? Find out here... May intelligence outsmart those of pride.


**I hope you all like this. I spent about 15 minutes, and it is a waste of time when I am studying... in the summer for 7th. **

**-Hazelpaw/Eveingpaw**

Prologue

Leafpool looked back at the grounds that had once been her's. But now it wasn't. Just because of one simple thing, she had lost everything; her family, her mentor, her love, her kits...her life.

Well, it was not that simple, and Leafpool knew that the consequences were in store for her the moment she returned to help heal her clan of the badger attack. Lost... lost... lost... there was no turning back, because she couldn't. Not permitted to.

Leafpool's slender tabby body weaved through the undergrowth. Poor Squirrelflight. What position had she put her own dear sister in? Will Brambleclaw, her beloved mate, ever forgive her? Will she become an outcast too? But... will she hate _her? _

It was all Hollyleaf's fault, but with all her kindness, Leafpool forgave her. She just couldn't help it. But when Leafpool asked herself the question, "Would you have done that?" she answered back no. So, it was partly just Hollyleaf herself that gotten her into this mess. No. It was Leafpool's own fault that she had fallen in love with a cat in another clan. And she was a medicine cat!

Leafpool lifted her head to the sky above. The moon was full with no clouds. _What is wrong with Starclan? Are they _happy _with this? _Then, with a jolt of terror, she thought, _Have they lost control? They can't, they can't have..._ she chanted. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, came a voice.

"I can't believe you lost that!" it was a she-cat's voice, and it was pretty young. Leafpool froze. She was in Windclan territories! She was so wrapped up in her head that she didn't pay close attention to the boundaries.... not even her own steps.... Leafpool, when she heard nothing more but the squeaking of their prey, lunged herself in the cover of an overgrown bush. She peeked one of her amber eyes out.

The cat sighed. 'Really. What is with you? I know it is disturbing news, but you should really concentrate. I don't care who you are related to." There was the sound of purring. he scence that unfolded was two cats, a black one and a pale one. With a leap of her heart, Leafpool leaned forward, stretching. _Crowfeather....?_

But when the cat turned, he had orange eyes that gleamed in the dark. Not thinking about anything but Crowfeather, the cat met her eyes. Leafpool blinked, as she normally would in any situation. Then with a sinking feeling, she realized that it was Breezepelt. Leafpool, in misery, didn't notice him flatten his ears immediately.

"Breezepelt! What is it?" asked Heathertail. She spun around, shocked, to see a pair of amber eyes in a holly bush. "Intruder!" she hissed.

'Show yourself!" yowled a bold Breezepelt. Leafpool got slowly up. He snarled.

"You!" then Breezepelt leapt into the undergrowth, ready to spring at the now-rougue. Heathertail just stopped him.

'Breezepelt! What are you doing!" she exclaimed. Leafpool snapped out of it and ran away the first chance she got, tearing through the forest to the moors. Behind her, she could hear Breezepelt yelling at the top of his lungs on how Heathertail was a mouse-brain and how she had stopped him of protecting his clan. Heathertail didn't reply until he finished. Her voice faded as Leafpool ran on. "Well, you don't need to _prove _yourself..." Heathertail began icily. Clearly, that relation wasn't going well for two cats trying to make themselves loyal to the clan...

Leafpool ran for an immeasurable length of time. Finally, she ran out of breath and slumped in a nearby hollow. There was no one for her to confide in, to be with. Starclan bless Heathertail for her mercy, and Leafpool just gazed at the stars above. A small gale stirred, and Leafpool closed her eyes. It whispered, "Pride overcomes foolishness, but reins in the power of thought.." Leafpool's eyes opened quickly. The Three... and the last cat, who wasn't Hollyleaf, would have the power of intelligence, Bluestar told her, and the newest prophecy... was she still a medicine cat?

The answer was held in the stars... but all is in the paws of her kin.


End file.
